Raymond Terney
| latest = }} Detective Raymond Terney is an NYPD police detective who has been shown to work with Detective Carter on more than one occasion. Biography 2011 Terney is seen investigating a shootout in an elevator involving Reese, Bill and two assassins sent by Bill's wife to kill him. Carter later shows up informing him of her investigation into the "Man in the Suit." Terney was later seen investigating the murder of Vincent DeLuca until Carter made the connection to Elias and took over the investigation. 2012 Later he is investigating a murder when Carter shows up and he jokes about how she is showing up to an actual homicide and not chasing her "Man in the Suit." He informs her that the victim is African-American and that he and the killer who is in custody were fighting over a girl. He proceeds to tell her how the killer refuses to accept responsibility for what he's done and blames everyone else. During Carter's search for Fermin Ordoñez's last known locations she runs into Terney as he is investigating the murder of Vadim Pushkov until the Secret Service swoop in and take over the crime scene. 2013 Terney is later seen handing Carter Stills' disciplinary report. He later tries to give her more information but is cut off while Carter investigates allegations of corruption against Bill Szymanski. When Carter proves Szymanski was set up Terney congratulates her. He is later seen helping Alonzo Quinn cover-up the murders of Szymanski and Melinda Wright by shooting Quinn in the shoulder and making up the story of an unknown shooter running out the back. Later, he is assigned to the case to make sure no one finds out the truth. Carter, unaware of his affiliation his HR, tries to squeeze some information out of him but gives her nothing. He later intervenes as Fusco and Beecher almost come to blows. He is later seen together with Patrick Simmons after Beecher is killed. Carter meets him at the scene of a triple homicide involving the Russians where he tells her that two of the dead are Elias men and one is an innocent civilian. They discuss the case and Terney brings up Carter's individual investigation into Beecher's murder and offers his assistance in order to keep tabs on her. He later tells Carter that he has a lead on one of the guys that killed Beecher and offers her to come which she accepts unaware that he is planning to kill her. They arrive at a house where two cops go in the front and he and Carter cover the back. As they are walking he raises his gun to kill her but the suspect bolts out the back and tries to shoot Carter when Carter shoots and kills him getting Terney to back off. After that he has one of HR's cops pick up the gun and frames Carter for shooting a suspect without a gun. He brings Carter a drink where she reveals she knows HR set her up with a uni affiliated with HR and plans to have Fusco talk to him. Terney then reveals his true colors and tells her to stop digging otherwise they will kill her. After intimidating Detective Carter to stop investigating HR, he arranged a prison transfer for Carl Elias. However, right as he is about to execute Elias in the woods with Peter Yogorov, they are shot by a masked Carter, who spares Terney, after he begs profusely for his life and family. Terney is later seen assisting Detective Gary Cameron in a hunt for Vanessa Watkins. He meets with Mike Laskey, revealed to be a member of HR, and asks for any new information on Carter. Laskey says that she trusts him now. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * * * * Season 3 * Terney Terney Terney Category:HR Category:Police Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists